The invention which broadly relates to an automatic process camera, particularly relates to a process camera being capable of automatic operations for many hours.
A process camera is one of the most important machines among various machines for photo-reproduction. It is utilized for producing an intermediate photography to print out a specific copy onto a printing material.
A process camera has been automated only in its specific parts, i.e., in operation of loading a film together with a contact screen onto a film holder, in exposure control or in film process etc., for example, as in the automatic copy-loading operation. The following has been provided: a rotary belt on which copies are arranged in order, and are intermittenly convey to be at the optical axis by driving the belt. However, such a method means that the operator must prepare many copies previous to exposure and thus this is an unconvenient method.